


Selfie的H2K奇遇記之小魅魔離家出走記

by anthia1998



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthia1998/pseuds/anthia1998
Summary: 一個什麼妖魔鬼怪都因為養不活自己跑去打職業的世界裡，普通人Selfie在2016因為Ryu回去辦簽證來做替補的奇遇記。又名Jankos亂吃飛醋離家出走（？）去隔壁找Perkz玩最後被親愛的教練大人拖回來教訓的故事。
Relationships: Konstantinos "FORG1VEN" Tzortziou/ Oskar "VandeR" Bogdan, Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Carlos "ocelote" Rodríguez Santiago, Neil "PR0LLY" Hammad/Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski
Kudos: 3





	Selfie的H2K奇遇記之小魅魔離家出走記

一切的起因在Ryu要回韓國辦理一些簽證的問題，H2K自然就需要一個替補中單，至於Ryu回國前也很有良心的給Odo留下了灌輸了十次份的護盾的防禦石，以防這群神仙一言不合又打起來的時候無辜人口慘遭波及。  
（當然十次份的護盾很可能還不夠就是了）

替補的小中單是在Ryu離開的隔兩天被Pr0lly領進訓練室的，同樣來自波蘭甚至同叫Marcin，小中單也因為同樣來自波蘭還同名，搞清楚環境以後就顯示出了對Jankos明顯的親近。

雖然是個不務正業，甚至專業知識為0的蠢魅魔，Jankos憑著魅魔的本能還是早早的就對相貌姣好的小朋友動上了手，揉揉胸揉揉臉的，還沒來得及想動手做什麼的時候就被拿著可樂走進訓練室的Vander制止了。

「別鬧了，趕緊打排位去吧，不然等等Pr0lly驗收的時候你又要倒大楣。」Vander看了看乖乖拉著小朋友開始打排位的Jankos才退出了訓練室，不過他也感覺自己似乎忘記了什麼。

早完成排位任務的Vander回到房裡打開了魔法書還沒研究多久，只見Jankos急匆匆地衝進了他房裡，還不忘帶上了門。

「又怎麼啦？排位被十連坑打不下去了？你不是帶著小朋友在雙排？」Vander闔上手裡的魔法書。

「才不是！我帶著他五連勝了！⋯⋯呸這才不是重點，那小朋友好像怪怪的，總之你來看就知道了。」Jankos慌慌張張的扯著Vander的一隻手，拉著他跑到了訓練室。

（門口剛回來的Forgiven：我輔助跟那個混蛋波蘭人一起從房間裡出來是怎麼回事？）

只見小朋友虛弱的掛在電競椅上，臉色變得死白，眼神也空蕩的慎人，看到過來的Vander連抬頭的力氣都沒有了。

「完蛋，這孩子應該是普通人，五場排位一場算半個小時，兩個半小時夠這種大小的孩子被你吸掉半條命了，更不要說如果中間你們有肢體接觸只會吸得更厲害。」Vander研究了一會兒說到，

「那個⋯⋯Ryu回家之前給了我十顆他加了護盾的結晶石，有用嗎？」Odoamne從自己的位子滑過來問，

「沒有，那種結晶石是還沒被吸的時候防止被吸，他現在已經被吸掉半條命了⋯⋯算了Jankos你先回房間，現在只能把教練叫回來處理了。」Vander看著可憐兮兮的Selfie拿出了手機，站在後頭看了全場的Forgiven此時才走過來，劃開空間拿出一管藥劑，有些粗暴的掰開了Selfie的嘴灌了下去。

「？？？」Odoamne和Vander一臉不解地看著他，

「不喂這個這小鬼多半苟不到Pr0lly回來，等會我們再算那個混蛋波蘭人為什麼從你房裡走出來又吸乾了這小鬼的帳。」這是難得當好人的煉金術師，還有他的暴言，

等Pr0lly匆匆忙忙趕回基地的時候，只看到一個虛弱嬌軟、臉色死白，要不是胸前微微起伏都看不出來活著的Selfie躺在地上，身邊還有一個一臉無辜地在打排位的Odo，煉金術師灌了苟活藥以後還很有良心的把人往地上放著美其名躺著比掛在椅子上舒服。

Pr0lly也顧不著找Jankos算帳了，就地扔下符咒，地上以Selfie為中心出現一個繁複的法陣。

「教練，我需要滾嗎？」Odo一邊拆掉對面的高地一邊問，

「不用，閉上嘴不要過來就是了。」Pr0lly又掏出一張符紙往下一拋，Selfie身周的法陣像是有了生命一樣，從平面的法陣變成一個半透明的球體完完整整的把Selfie整個人包覆在裡面，接著Pr0lly又一抬手，召出幾顆灰色的能量球漂浮在包覆著Selfie的球體旁，能量球像是透過引導似的通過了法陣慢慢進入球體內部。

「⋯⋯因為這傢伙跟你一樣是個普通人，所以我不能直接把他被Jankos吸走的部分用魔力直接還回去，你可以把那個球想像成過濾器，把我的魔力過濾成普通人可以接收的能量補充回去，看著他，外面那幾顆球用完的時候喊我，我去收拾Jankos。」Pr0lly看著明顯一直分心在偷看的Odo，還是好心的補了設定，順便下了命令。

Pr0lly打開Jankos房門的時候後者似乎沒有意識到自己的麻煩大了，正在哼著歌吃著草莓給自己的油管剪著片子，在Jankos剛看向來人的瞬間整個人就憑空飛起掉到床上，手腳也被死靈法術給束縛了起來，甚至嘴裡的草莓都還沒吞下去，驚嚇之中沒吞下的草莓汁順著白皙的下顎流了下來。

「我才不在多久你就敢去吸人了？」  
「我⋯⋯我我我沒有⋯⋯QAQ」  
「我也知道你沒這個膽子。」

Pr0lly三兩下的又把Jankos給扒光了，看了下桌上放著的草莓，伸手取了一顆，將草莓擠出汁來曖昧的滴在Jankos的敏感帶上，自己接著舔了上去，敏感的魅魔被這樣一刺激立馬軟了身子。

「我的魅魔很喜歡草莓嗎？那今天我們就用草莓來封印吧？」Pr0lly笑著把那團果肉喂進Jankos嘴裡，接著彈指把人翻成了趴姿。

而被捆著的Jankos雖然擔心於Pr0lly是不是又想出什麼新方法折騰他，但是對於即將發生的事也是有點期待的，由於他是一個不務正業書都沒看過多少的魅魔，當然也不會知道每回跟Pr0lly做愛之後既不會累還特別滿足的感覺就是魅魔被餵飽了的感覺。

Pr0lly把手指探進Jankos已經濕溽的入口，輕拍了一下Jankos的屁股問他已經這麼迫不及待了嗎？接著惡趣味滿滿的挑了一顆比較大的草莓回到床邊，Jankos心生不妙，果然，一股異物侵入體內的感覺把異樣的快感由下而上的傳播。

「不要⋯⋯」Jankos反射的搖頭，不用Pr0lly說他也知道裡面被塞了什麼，

「用你最喜歡的東西來幫你擴張，這不是很棒嗎？不可以夾喔，夾碎了就很難拿出來了？」

Jankos能清楚感覺到Pr0lly的手指和被擠出汁水的草莓讓自己已經很濕潤的體內更加的濕溽不堪，Pr0lly用沾著草莓汁液和他體液的手指勾著他的下巴問。

「你要我把草莓拿出來？還是放在裡面操你？」

「⋯⋯拿出來，求求你⋯⋯」姣好的魅魔面龐既羞赧又緊張的模樣逗樂了Pr0lly，Pr0lly伸手從Jankos體內清出了草莓碎塊，就著Jankos本身迫不及待的濕溽感加上草莓的汁液，掏出了自己硬挺的陰莖直接送進Jankos體內，逼出了身下小魅魔一聲尖聲呻吟。

被教練壓在身下操也不是第一次了，但是這回Pr0lly一邊操他一邊在他腰側的敏感處用比上一次溫熱到有些燙的物質畫著法陣，挨操的快感加上敏感帶幾乎算被玩了波滴蠟，讓Jankos不自覺的狠狠夾緊了身後。

「乖，忍耐一點，法陣馬上畫完了，馬上能讓你好好的爽了？」Pr0lly一手畫著法陣一手扣著他的腰繼續操干著，Jankos是很想問這樣不會畫歪嗎？但不敢。

Jankos的喘息聲隨著法陣的完整更加粗重，畫完了法陣以後Pr0lly重新兩隻手扣上他的腰大力的操著他，整根離開他的體內又重重的撞了進去，不一會便逼出Jankos帶著哭腔的呻吟。

「太重了⋯⋯輕一點⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」Pr0lly在性愛上從不慣著他的小魅魔，哪可能就這樣放過他，Pr0lly操得更狠以至於Jankos垂在身下的陰莖都在沒受到撫慰的情況下就這樣射了出來，白濁的液體沾染身下深色的床單顯得整個場面更加淫靡。

剛經歷高潮的身體更為敏感，此時承受著Pr0lly重重的操幹的快感可以說是更甚一籌，Jankos手邊的床單已經被他扯得亂七八糟，Pr0lly才好心的解開束縛魔法把人攬進懷裡，又狠狠幹了好幾十下才射在他的小魅魔體內。

能量充斥著身體的舒服感覺加上做愛後的滿足讓Jankos瞇起了眼睛，看著Pr0lly抬手施法讓沾污的床單恢復乾淨，整個人攤成一團不太想動了，Pr0lly確定了Jankos的被動封印好了就匆匆整理好自己趕著出去檢查那只可憐的小東西的情況了。

房裡明明剛補充完能量的魅魔卻有點莫名說不上來的不爽，哼唧了兩聲捲著被子蒙頭在床上滾來滾去，決定先不管該死的排位好好睡一覺，找找有沒有什麼有趣的夢境通道玩玩，這還是今年他從新進EULCS的小傢伙身上學來的魅魔基本技能。

於是等到Pr0lly把Selfie從球裏放出來，再喂了點藥確定Selfie沒有生命危險以後，他們才發現H2K沒打野了，那麼大一個打野憑空消失了，Pr0lly毫不猶豫的在空無一人的房裡抬手畫出追蹤法陣。

「這小子長本事了？」Pr0lly收回法陣以後發出一聲冷笑，他的小魅魔不僅學會了用夢境通道移動，還學會了反覆橫跳外加切斷移動軌跡不讓人追蹤。

Jankos和Pr0lly的情況畢竟不像隔壁Carlos和Luka親自從夢境之中誕生的關係並有著契約的關係，Pr0lly過往也沒想過被他管教的服服貼貼說一不二的小魅魔會來這糟，一時半會之間確實還抓不到人。

而Jankos選擇的離家出走的對象，剛好是他的同族所在的G2，G2的老闆Carlos好死不死也是一個修為實力跟Pr0lly不相上下的死靈法師。

「死靈法師就是該做點壞事。」Carlos看著憑空從在他辦公室裡打瞌睡的Luka夢境裡掉出來，並公然表示自己離隊出走的Jankos，邊這麼說著邊把一個法陣揉進水晶裏做成一個掛墜，讓Jankos帶著。

「你想不被找到是不可能的，而這東西是簡單的隱藏魔法，鬼知道Pr0lly那傢伙在你身上有沒有下過契約或者追蹤術法，總之這玩意可以暫時隱藏你所有的氣息，多久能被發現全看Pr0lly那傢伙的本事或者他的腦子多久才能想起我跟他是同族。」Carlos好心的說明。

Jankos本想給Pr0lly的腦子辯白，想想自己就是莫名的跟教練大人鬧了彆扭才溜出來的，遂作罷，謝過了之後就帶著水晶石在G2的基地裡過上了作威作福的日子，和Luka誰也不服誰的鬥嘴，仗著自己是高階種不怕餓死的嘲笑、或是被Luka以明明是高階種卻還要從他這裡偷學魅魔基本技能這方面的反擊，最終化為一場一場的峽谷裡的Solo，最後誰還是都不服誰，Carlos本來心想的同種族相吸的慘案好像也沒有發生，就更放著兩只魅魔「友善交流」去了，這個小魅魔不只是個客人還是個好打野，說不定還能挖角過來呢。

Pr0lly一邊照顧著剛來兩天就遭到飛來橫禍的Selfie，確定可憐的小朋友的恢復情況的同時，依然在追蹤著自己家的魅魔，這只蠢魅魔不僅長本事了懂得多跳幾條夢境通道混亂追蹤的人，居然還會隱藏起了自己的氣息。

「魅魔會隱藏氣息嗎→_→如果他真的突變會隱藏氣息了抓回來以後分我一塊研究一下。」聽了一耳朵關鍵字的Forg1ven隨口吐槽道，然後被Pr0lly帶著威壓的瞪了一眼。

「我是說一塊皮，或者一塊組織。」這是冷哼了一聲給自己台階下的煉金術師。

但Pr0lly也被煉金術師提醒到了關鍵字，他的那只蠢魅魔學會夢境跳躍已經很不容易了，怎麼可能忽然還會完全隱藏自己的氣息，於是腦中開始搜尋可能的共犯，然第一秒跳出來的答案就是G2那只比他家這只聰明的多的小魅魔，還有G2的老闆也是自己的同行。

Jankos覺得自己最近可能跟最愛的草莓犯了沖，上一次在房裡吃著草莓莫名其妙挨了Pr0lly一頓教訓，完事以後Pr0lly穿了衣服就出去了，一副射後不理的樣子，這次自己在G2訓練室裡正捧著一碗草莓準備跟Luka又開始新一輪的Solo的時候看到了雖然看上去很平靜，但是以他的了解已經氣的七竅生煙的Pr0lly，求生欲讓他不自覺的縮到了Luka還有G2的正牌打野Trick身後。

「Q...QAQ」Jankos瑟瑟發抖，然後Carlos悠悠哉哉的走進了訓練室。

「終於發現啦？再不發現我都要懷疑你到底有多少本事了，這麼稀有的高階魅魔要是你本事不夠不如給我呢？」Carlos不意外的開口的就是挑釁的意味，Pr0lly的回答是一道從Carlos頭上劈下去的黑色雷電，當然Carlos反應也很快的架起了防禦法術。

訓練室裡的另一個普通人Expect嚇得哆哆嗦嗦的躲在Youngbuck背後，Youngbuck也是惡趣味的只給自己和Expect架上了護盾，還給瑟瑟發抖的Expect遞了一塊糖哄他看戲。  
（Trick:教練你偏心？？？？）

兩個死靈法師過了幾十招之後總算願意停了下來，Mithy才把對訓練室的保護法陣撤了下來，不然到時候修訓練室的錢搞不好要從他們這些無辜人士的薪水扣。

Pr0lly一個瞬移揪起了縮成一團的Jankos轉身甩下來移動法陣，兩人就消失在G2的訓練室，Carlos還一臉玩味的說居然有高階魅魔真的這麼蠢的嗎？

被攜帶著用移動陣法的感覺並不舒服，Jankos一陣頭暈腦脹以後發現場景回到了H2K基地自己的房間，配合上笑似非笑的Pr0lly，Jankos再傻也知道這回自己玩大發了，但是又想起被射後不理的不爽感（魅魔為什麼會有這種感覺又是個後話了，畢竟這是個長歪的魅魔）假裝自己看不到Pr0lly的抱著膝蓋蹲在地上，

「長本事了？讓我們滿柏林找你很好玩？」Pr0lly彈指將人扒光扔上了床，Jankos本想辯白什麼卻又閉上了嘴，倔強的把自己悶進床上的棉被堆裡不說話，Pr0lly只當小魅魔又不服管教了，從儲物空間取出了新的法陣材料，其實這些法陣一直都是他對Jankos的小情趣，對於高階魅魔被動機制的封印只要在性事上餵飽了或者直接把魔力灌進去就可以了，當然，作為處罰的時候也可以換一點折騰人的材料。

灼熱的材料在Jankos白皙的身軀上畫下又一個新的法陣，滴蠟似的法陣不是第一次用了，但是Pr0lly在這次的魔法材料中灌進了自己身為死靈法師的魔力中對魅魔種族階級上的壓制力，比起單純的束縛魔法更能讓小魅魔難受。

「以後還敢不敢？」Pr0lly的手輕輕順過Jankos正在發抖的背脊，魅魔白皙的身體被燙的微微發紅，灼熱的魔法耗材還精準的被畫在他身上的敏感帶，整個人難受的顫抖個不停，但是以往早就求饒了的小魅魔此時還是倔強的把自己悶在被子堆上，連一絲呻吟都不肯露出來。

Pr0lly重新打開儲物空間似乎在找著什麼能好好處罰魅魔的東西，然而就在他分神並毫無防禦的時候，悶在被子裡的魅魔竟然對他用了意識探測，當然Pr0lly也不是省油的燈，Jankos第一次用這招的結果也就比Pr0lly的防禦慢了一秒導致的失敗。

「逃了幾天，你的本事長的還真的不小啊？」Pr0lly也暫時不找東西折騰Jankos了，草草做了一點擴張，就著魅魔適合做愛的體質將自己的陰莖長驅直入。

只見身下的魅魔身子崩的死緊，顯然是疼的，不論是身上被畫上法陣的地方，或是被Pr0lly無情貫穿的身後，但依然死死的倔強著不肯發出聲音，幾滴眼淚在Pr0lly沒注意的時候順著修長的脖頸滴落在被套上。

魅魔的身體特性讓他們在床上不會感受到太多的疼痛，於是疼痛很快的化為快感，Jankos終於抵不過本能的發出了Pr0lly想要聽到的呻吟聲，而死靈法師在感知情緒上也是不輸魅魔的，Jankos今天在性事上的反常加上那一記意識探測都引起了Pr0lly的疑心，加大了下身操幹著的力道的同時分了神進入了Jankos精神世界，讀取了小魅魔這幾天的記憶。

顯然短短幾天的時間也沒有讓Jankos進步到邊被操的意亂情迷還能抵抗Pr0lly的精神入侵，但原來倒也沒有Pr0lly想的那麼嚴重，只不過是那天為了檢查Selfie的情況匆匆的完事了，沒有像以前一樣在高潮後攬著他緩緩，給他做點善後，小魅魔一委屈就離家出走了，加上從隔壁父子那裡聽到的死靈法師與魅魔的教科書上本質洩慾的從屬關係（當然是隔壁父子為了搞事胡說八道往嚴重裡編的）就徹底委屈上了倔上了。

Pr0lly解開了那灌入壓制力的法陣，比起之前溫柔的就著插入的姿勢把人翻了過來，只見身下魅魔姣好的臉龐被悶的通紅的同時也哭的滿臉淚水，Pr0lly俯下身給了Jankos一個溫柔的吻。

Jankos在Pr0lly粗暴的懲罰與忽然溫柔的吻之間不知所措的愣住了，這場源於暴怒的粗暴懲罰的性事，最終在Pr0lly帶著安撫性的精神魔法的溫柔引導下Jankos迷迷糊糊的達到了高潮，Pr0lly也繳械在他體內告終。

Pr0lly給兩人做了清理後摟著還在高潮餘韻裡的Jankos，溫柔的吻了吻他的額頭，右手指尖凝聚出一球金光，金色的光球帶著溫暖的觸感緩緩地沒入Jankos的左胸，還處在Pr0lly的安撫魔法效果以及高潮餘韻中，腦子亂成一團漿糊的Jankos不解的看著Pr0lly。

「這是一個能讓我的小魅魔不再亂吃醋胡思亂想的小魔法。」

Jankos迷迷糊糊的又真正的睡了過去，今晚是真正香甜的草莓口味的夢。

後記）  
恢復精神的Selfie在訓練過程中不免偷偷看著其他人、再用一臉崇拜的眼光看著，有一次Odo忍不住好奇的問他在看什麼。

「我覺得前輩們都好厲害呀？打不好要被教練操哭的還能活下來，我都好緊張的呢。」

眾人吐血之。


End file.
